Automobiles have various parts which may have the same part name, although a part of one name may have different dimensions or a different configuration depending on the model year of the automobile in which it is used and the model type of the automobile, including modifications. Therefore, even if the automobile parts are limited to those of one automobile manufacturer, a conventional automobile repair estimate issuing system (or device) requires a part data file having a considerably large memory capacity. As magnetic tape has usually been employed as the memory medium of the data file, it has heretofore been impossible to manufacture the estimate issuing system as a portable device. Accordingly, inconveniently it has been impossible to issue a repair estimate using a device of this type immediately at an automobile repairing station.